Memories of a Time Long Ago
by LadyWillow
Summary: A look into the mind of Kiyone, and what led to her relationship with Mihoshi. Shoujo-ai. EDITED!


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi Muyo gang, I do not lay any claims to them

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tenchi Muyo gang.

**Content Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction deals with shoujo-ai, aka girls love. It's a Kiyo/Miho fic (duh), and if you're offended by lesbianism, or Mihoshi, you shouldn't read this fic. You have been warned.

**Memories of a Time Long Ago**

_Her arms pull tight around my waist, and my head tucks into its familiar home in the hollow of her neck. The warmth I find there always amazes me._

One would think that the more dominant, more assertive, more… well, butch of the relationship would be taller, would be more adventurous, but such is not the case. A lot of things seem backwards in our relationship - Hell, in our whole lives! Once and a while I'll wake up, her naked body pressed against my own, her head resting on my chest, and wonder how this even happened. And when I wonder, my mind takes me back...

It had been a warm kind of spring day. The kind that comes after a very long winter, where you had begun to forget what grass even looked like. The air smelled crisp, clean and fresh, and it made me want to run for miles, sleep in the sun, and laugh all at the same time.

I had been relaxing outside, something I rarely do, believe me. This was one of those few times when it really didn't seem to matter that there were reports to fill out, didn't really matter that I was dwindling my life away on this quiet planet. I was at peace  
For a time.

"Kiyooooone! Where'd 'ya go?"

Mihoshi always found the worst times to go searching for me. I was actually starting to fall asleep when her shrill call had caused me to snap fully awake. I groaned deeply, and then called out a reply.

"I'm here, Mihoshi. On the deck." I shouted, my irritation clearly showing through.

_Well, there goes my peace and quiet for another day..._ I thought to myself.

"Oh good, there you are! Wow, you aren't working or anything! That's really not like you at all, Kiyone. Are you sick?"

I repressed the urge to strangle my partner, and instead I took in a deep breath.

"No. I 'm not sick."

"Oh. Did we get fired again?"

Again, I restrained myself.

"Not yet, Mihoshi."

Mihoshi looked confused. "Then, you just aren't working? You're relaxing?"

"Well, I _was_ up until a few minutes ago." I said, my voice raising in volume and becoming more strained with every word.

"Really? What happened a few minutes ago?"

I'm sure that people on Jurai could hear my scream of total and complete frustration.

Mihoshi and I _did_ get along. Really. She just got on my nerves a lot. All right, basically all the time. But really, when I'd actually relax, Mihoshi and I had a lot of good times. Karaoke, star-gazing…

Anyway, Mihoshi had left soon after my outburst, and I was once again in peace. I spent the rest of my afternoon relaxed on the deck. Every time a thought of work pushed its way into the foregrounds of my mind, I shoved it back. This was a day to rest.

_Mihoshi must really be getting to me..._ I had thought to myself. _I'm actually taking her advice for once, and resting. Wow. Maybe I am sick after all... _

Soon, it began to get chilly. The sun had begun its decent, and a slight wind picked up. I went back inside, and decided to go for a bath. When I got to the onsen, I saw that quite a few other people were already there.

Okay, understatement.

It appeared that everyone of the female persuasion had decided to hop into the onsen tonight, and I gave a heavy sigh. I was just about to turn around and go to bed, when Aeka called to me.

"Kiyone! There you are! We were wondering why you weren't here sooner! Come on!" I winced. _Damn, spotted._ I thought to myself. I halfheartedly shed my towel, and in my new one-piece bathing suit, climbed into the hot water. I had been aware of Mihoshi's eyes on me, but I had completely disregarded it at the time. Then, I made a mistake.

I looked at her.

I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. I don't know how I had never noticed it before. Mihoshi was beautiful.

"Kiyone?" Mihoshi had asked, giving a giggle. "Kiyone, what are you looking at?"

I shook my head a few times in an attempt to clear my mind. Even then her giggle was infectious, and I found myself chuckling.

_I'm in love with Mihoshi,_ I remember thinking. _Of all the people to fall for, you pick Mihoshi. Good job, Kiyone._

"What's so funny?" Mihoshi asked, moving closer.

I don't know how it happened. Honestly, I don't. Once minute, she's standing a good four feet away from me, and then next I have my arms around her waist, and I'm kissing her senseless. I hadn't kissed many people before Mihoshi, and for sure never kissed a girl, but obviously I was doing a good job. Her hands had tangled themselves into my hair, and she had kissed me back.

Right there.

In front of everyone.

Even Sasami.

The only people not present for this embarrassing show was Tenchi, Noboyuki, and Yosho. Surprisingly enough, everyone kept very quiet while I smothered Mihoshi with my lips and tongue. The thing is, even when I realized exactly what it was that I was doing, I didn't want to stop. For once, I was really enjoying something, and not feeling at all guilty about it.

It was nice. Very nice. And apparently Mihoshi thought so too. When we finally pulled apart, both of us breathless, she took my hands and without a word, led to out of the onsen, and to our room, swimsuits dripping all the way.

When we were safely locked in our room, slowly Mihoshi had moved to me, looking very much afraid. I didn't think I could wait for her to come to me, though, so I grabbed her and began to kiss her again. I still find it amazing how much I crave her touch. Just 10 minutes without it can send me into withdrawal.

Anyway, it should go without saying that soon after arriving in our room, we made love that would probably make bunnies jealous. Mihoshi, I found out, was_** very**_ experienced, and had been waiting for me for quite some time. I, of course, felt guilty about being so cruel to her when she loved me for so long. MIhoshi assured me that it was all in the past, though, and we both had promised our love to each other_. _

_That was well over a year ago, and Mihoshi and I are still, obviously, going strong. I've met a whole new side of my partner. A sweet, intelligent, passionate side of her. And I love it very much._

"Kiyone, what are you thinking about?"

I sigh, and pull her a bit closer before I look into her warm blue eyes.

"Just remembering, love. Just remembering."

FIN.


End file.
